


Le due regine

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore della zarina per la giovane regina di Sokovia.





	1. Chapter 1

Le due regine I° parte 

  


Fuori dalle vetrate del palazzo imperiale cadevano una serie di foglie rosse ricoperte di strati di ghiaccio e affondavano nel manto nevoso. I bisbigli della servitù si perdevano nei giganteschi saloni.

La regina di Sokovia avanzava, lo strascico vermiglio del suo abito di broccato strisciava sui pavimenti di marmo, mentre avanzava. Vedeva le guardie impettite alla sua sinistra, mentre procedeva con la schiena ritta.

Raggiunse il grande trono, dove la zarina era seduta comodamente, con un abito di varie stoffe intrecciate con fili d’oro. Vide la luce del pallido sole di Russia far brillare la corona di diamanti e chinò il capo. S’inginocchiò con un movimento elegante, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani rossicci.

“Imperatrice, vi ringrazio di avermi ricevuto in un momento così ‘delicato’. E’ un onore essere alla sua presenza”. La zarina appoggiò il gomito sul bracciolo a sinistra e mosse indice e medio della mano su e giù.

“Si, lo dice più gente di quanta non lo pensi davvero” rispose la zarina con le mani giunte in grembo sul trono. “Mi avevate inviato una missiva con la vostra situazione al dettaglio, miss Wanda ” Iniziò. “E’ un onore poter collaborare con realtà piú fragili, ma pacifiche”. Si alzò e scese dal trono. “Sollevatevi… e ripetetemi cosa cercate esattamente dalla grande madre Russia”.

Wanda mise le braccia ai lati del corpo e si raddrizzò, con un movimento risoluto.

“Il mio regno, Sokovia, è sotto l’attacco di Latveria, il regno vicino. Sono qui per chiedere protezione per il mio popolo. Anche se possono sembrare beghe di paesi minuti, rispetto al vostro regno,

sappiate che ci spazzeranno via.

Noi siamo un popolo pacifico, loro hanno un esercito sproporzionato rispetto alle loro terre”.

“Ieri è venuto un messo di Latveria da me, piccola regina,spergiurando che voi siete quelli pericolosi” rispose Natalia. Socchiuse le labbra.

“Tu sei una ragazza buona, lo si vede dai tuoi occhi limpidi, ma io non posso mettere a vostra disposizione le mie risorse, impegnando i miei uomini nella vostra protezione, senza prove” spiegò. Wanda la osservò in viso, arrossendo.

“Cinque giorni,durante i quali sarete mia ospite e lietamente protetta dalla madre Russia” concluse la zarina.

Wanda prese i bordi della propria gonna con le mani e fece un inchino solo con il busto.

“Sarò lieta di essere messa alla prova, ma vi chiedo non più di cinque giorni”. Si rizzò. “Altrimenti il mio popolo sarà condannato”.

“Non lascerei innocenti in mano a dei barbari come i Latveriani” disse Natalia, prendendole la mano. “L’attacco di Latveria è stato illegittimo e su questo tutte le potenze concordano, ma stiamo decidendo come comportarsi, perché Latveria gestisce interessi economici importanti e sono sicura questo lo sappia anche lei” commentò. Si tolse la pesante corona e la porse a un maggiordomo, che la prese dopo un inchino. “E’ una situazione difficile, quello che posso fare per ora, in questi cinque giorni, è inviare generi di conforto a Sokovia, in attesa decisione della comunità internazionale”.

Wanda annuì con un cenno del capo, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Comunità internazionale? Il mio regno non conosce cose simili” rispose.

“Capita che quando i grandi paesi del mondo debbano decidere qualcosa, si riuniscono davanti a un tavolo per discutere delle loro idee ” spiegò. “Sarai ammessa al tavolo ora che il paese è di rilevanza internazionale”. Concluse la zarina. Proseguirono lungo i corridoi del palazzo.

“Sei mai stata a un incontro diplomatico,piccola regina?” chiese Natalia. Salirono delle alte scalinate.

Wanda rabbrividì, vedendo una serie di ritratti appesi alle pareti. “Hai freddo?” le chiese Natalia.

Wanda giocherellò con una gemma a forma di goccia rossa che portava al collo e negò con il capo.

“In Sokovia il freddo si affronta, non si patisce. Mi auguro di convincervi prima che debba subentrare la burocrazia” rispose.

“So che farai del tuo meglio” rispose Natalia.

“Qui il freddo si indossa” le rispose. La luce delle lampade esaltava la sua pelle pallida.


	2. Le due regine II° parte

L’imperatrice si sfilò i lunghi guanti bianche che le coprivano le braccia fino al gomito.

“Ti ho fatto preparare delle stanze, piccola regina” disse. Schioccò le dita, arrivò un valletto e gli porse i guanti, questo li prese tra le braccia. Natalia si voltò verso Wanda.

“Hai affrontato un lungo viaggio per perorare la tua causa. Ciò merita una ricompensa adeguata” disse. Aprì la porta della stanza per l’ospite. Una cameriera stava sistemando dei fiori in un vaso, un’altra chiuse la finestra socchiusa. Natalia sorrise alla più giovane.

“Parlami di te, del tuo paese, piccola Wanda” la invogliò. Entrambe le sovrane entrarono nella stanza, i passi della più giovane, pur sinuosi, erano meno fluidi rispetto a quelli della russa.

“Il mio regno basa la sua sopravvivenza sulle coltivazioni di seta” spiegò Wanda.

“Parlami di te,invece “disse Natasha. Uno dei servi accese il fuoco nel camino.

“Gradisci del the, piccola Wanda? “chiese la sovrana.

“E possibilmente dicendomi qualcosa che non mi è già noto”. Aggiunse cortesemente.

Wanda socchiuse le labbra rosee, così pallide da sembrare bianche.

“Posso svelarvi il vero motivo della conquista, se mi crederete” sussurrò.

“Ti crederò” promise Natalia.

***************************************************************

Un servo porse una tazza di the fumante all’imperatrice, inchinandosi per terra. Natalia la presa e si voltò verso Wanda, glielo porse con le dita affusolate. Wanda si sporse in avanti, facendo cigolare la sedia dorata su cui era seduta e prese la tazza.

“Qui troverete pace” disse Natalia. La luce della lampada le illuminava il lungo abito blu, i suoi capelli rossi le ricadevano sulle spalle con riflessi più aranciati. Wanda osservò le spalle della più grande.

– Sono pallide come la neve che fiocca abbondante dalla finestra – pensò.Natalia si sedette accanto a lei. Wanda si portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò il the.

“Il principe dell’altro regno mi vuole in sposa contro la mia volontà” spiegò.

“È una tragica moda ignorare la volontà delle donne” disse Natalia, sfiorandole una gota pallida con le mani curate e delicate.

“Sei mia protetta ora, sei sotto la mia tutela” la rassicurò. Sorrise.

“Vediamo di invertire questa sgraziata tendenza… ho iniziato io, vediamo di farti continuare e… non ho ancora compreso se volevi davvero il the” disse.

Wanda chinò il capo.

“Non vorrei che i vostri servi avessero lavorato per nulla, accetterò il vostro the di buon grado” rispose.

“I servi lavorano, una regina decide cosa fare, di quel lavoro” commentò Natalia. Le mise l’indice sotto il mento e le sollevò il viso.

“Non chinare il capo. Sei piccola, ma sei sempre una regina.

Ricordati soprattutto di non abbassare la testa davanti agli altri all’incontro diplomatico, sei in difficoltà, ma non una mendicante”.

Wanda arrossì e guardò l’altra in viso.

“Non voglio mancarvi di rispetto, ma non temerò coloro che considero solo burocrati” rispose indurendo il tono.

“Non temerli è una buona idea, ma mantieniti cauta e non essere mai arrogante” disse Natalia. Le allontanò il dito dal viso.

“Siamo tutti burocrati”. Si passò una mano sulla gonna togliendo alcune pieghe. Osservò le gote della più giovane.

“Perché sei arrossita?” chiese. Wanda deglutì.

“Mai stata così vicino a una regina, piccola regina?” chiese.

Wanda si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Non sono abituata ad avere contatti umani così vicini alla mia persona” ammise. Appoggiò la mano su quella chiusa a pugno dell’altra.

“Anche io sono abituata alla solitudine, in questo grande palazzo. Ora, però, non siamo sole. Finché sarai qui, ti istruirò io. Così sarai pronta per i burocrati” disse. Si alzò in piedi.

“Mi seguirai in questi cinque giorni fino all’incontro che si svolgerà qui”. Wanda socchiuse la mano che l’altra le teneva.

“Scoprirai il calore di Mosca”. Concluse Natalia.

Wanda si tolse la coroncina di cristallo rosso che indossava e la appoggiò sul comodino.

“Sarò lieta di imparare da voi” le rispose.

“Vedrai che andrà bene. Per ora godi degli agi che il mio regno ti offrirà. Stasera ceneremo insieme” rispose Natalia . Si allontanò dirigendosi verso l’uscita.


	3. La cena delle due regine

Un domestico entrò negli appartamenti riservati a Wanda.

“Signora, la nostra zarina vi attende per cenare con voi”la informò.

 Wanda si alzò in piedi, tenendo il capo sollevato.

“Conducimi da lei” ordinò.

“Da questa parte” disse il domestico. Wanda lo seguì, il domestico la condusse in uno sfarzoso salone dalle pareti candide. Wanda alzò il capo, il soffitto era decorato da affreschi. Riabbassò lo sguardo, c’era un tavolo circolare davanti a lei.

“Ho preferito un tavolo più piccolo, trovo semplifichi la conversazione” spiegò la zarina, seduta a capotavola. Il domestico fece un inchino e si allontanò.

“Accomodati” disse la rossa, con tono cortese.

Wanda le fece un cenno con il capo, sorrise e si accomodò nel posto di fronte a quello della regina, sistemandosi il tovagliolo sulle gambe.

 “Vi ringrazio” disse gentilmente.

 Natalia sorrise e a un suo cenno i camerieri servirono la prima portata della cena.

“Oggi per me è stata una giornata fitta di comunicazioni, qualcuno non apprezza che tu sia qui” la informò. Tolse il coperchio dal piatto davanti a sé, facendo sprigionare del fumo dalla portata.  


“E domani lo diranno pubblicamente”.

Wanda utilizzò il cucchiaio per prendere il primo assaggio del borscht davanti a lei, che illuminato dalla luce delle candele sembrava di un rosso più cupo.

“Adoro questo piatto, sembra… rubino, se ben cucinato” commentò Natalia. Fece girare il cucchiaio nel piatto.  


“Ho risposto che potevano cortesemente lasciarmi decidere su cosa fosse opportuno a casa mia, dato che non ho mai interferito nelle loro barbare usanze occidentali da capitalisti”commentò. Piegò le labbra piene.

“E hanno pensato fosse saggio minacciarmi”.

Wanda assaporò il sapore della carne sposarsi con quello delle barbabietole, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

 “Quindi Latveria vuole sfidare anche voi?” domandò.

“Latveria pensa di poterlo fare, e un paio di altre nazioni europee”rispose la zarina . Sospirò pesantemente.  


“Metà del loro sostentamento dipende dal mio buonumore, vedi… come posso dire”. Si morse il labbro carnoso.

“Piccola regina, a volte il mondo pensa di poterti piegare con la paura” Iniziò. Accarezzò con l’indice una bottiglia di vino bianco.  


“E tu devi essere graziosamente in grado di piegarli, con i mezzi che hai”.

Wanda arrossì osservando le sue labbra piene della zarina e abbassò lo sguardo, ticchettando con un pezzo di cavolo nella zuppa.

“Farò tesoro delle sue lezioni” rispose.

“Ne sono certa, specie perché non amo ripetermi” disse la russa.

Proseguirono la cena, entrambe finirono di mangiare la loro zuppa. La cera delle candele si era consumata per metà. Ogni volta che Wanda alzava lo sguardo, osservando la zarina, le aumentava il battito cardiaco.

“Domani mattina sarai svegliata per l’incontro diplomatico” disse la zarina. Avvicinò la sua sedia a quella della più giovane. Una ciocca di capelli era sfuggita dalla crocchia di Wanda e Natalia la sfiorò con le unghie ben curate.

“Non sarai abbandonata” le promise. Wanda arrossì.

“La Russia si sta dimostrando un popolo ospitale, vi ringrazio”. Le iridi color smeraldo della zarina si fecero più scure.  


“E’ un popolo ospitale con persone che lo meritano, ottenere la benevolenza di un russo è difficile, di una russa è quasi impossibile” ribatté.


	4. Allenamenti tra sovrane

“Tu … sai difenderti?” chiese la zarina, finendo l’ultima portata della cena.  


Wanda congiunse le mani e piegò di lato il capo.

“Suppongo voi siate più capace”.

 “Io son la migliore” rispose Natalia.

“E tu è giusto che impari, ogni arma a disposizione di un uomo una donna sa usarla sei volte meglio come minimo” dichiarò.

“Finisci di cenare, poi ci spostiamo”.

Wanda finì di mangiare il contorno rimasto nel suo piatto: panna acida.

“Sono pronta a seguirvi”.

“E’ quello che volevo sentire” rispose la russa. Si alzò in piedi e Wanda le andò dietro.  


Si spostarono entrambe in una stanza completamente disadorna, il cui ingresso era celato dietro un lungo arazzo.

Natalia si portò al centro di essa.

“Colpiscimi” ordinò alla sokoviana.

Wanda tentò di raggiungerla con un pugno al viso.

Natalia strinse la mano intorno al pugno della più giovane e lo sfruttò come leva per torcerle il braccio, azione che produsse un sinistro schiocco dall’articolazione di Wanda. “Riprova, piccola regina”.

Wanda tirò una testata all’indietro allontanandola e la raggiunse con una serie di gomitate all’addome.

Natalia arretrò di alcuni passi e tornò all’attacco, la proiettò a terra e la bloccò sul pavimento.

“Meglio di prima”sussurrò, rimanendo sopra di lei per immobilizzarla.

Sorrise leccandosi le labbra.

“Però spero tu sappia fare ancora di meglio”. Si rimise in piedi e fece alzare anche la giovane.  


Wanda le spazzò i piedi per farla cadere.

Natalia saltò con grazia.

“Devi raffinarti,sei una regina, non un’orsa” disse severa. Riatterrò con un movimento leggiadro.  


” Anziane del mio popolo si sono dimostrate più capaci” la informò pacata. Schivò una serie di pugni della giovane diretti al proprio viso.  


“La mia pazienza era già stata messa a dura prova oggi dagli ambasciatori, vi prego di non portarmi tedio anche voi” le disse. La proiettò nuovamente a terra, con più forza di prima.

Wanda fece una capriola e si rimise in piedi, stringendo i pugni.

“Non temo la vostra ira, sono qui a motivo” ribatté secca.

“Non sono arrabbiata”rispose Natalia.

“E nemmeno tu devi esserlo”. Aggiunse. Scansò agilmente un colpo di taglio della mano della più giovane diretto al proprio ventre.  


“Non ti aiuta a migliorare, la rabbia, quella deve diventare determinazione”.

Wanda abbassò le braccia, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora migliorerò, perché la determinazione non è ciò che mi manca” rispose.


	5. Il bagno delle regine

Wanda affondò nella vasca, sentendo l’acqua bollente accarezzarle la pelle.

“Non riuscirò mai a battervi in battaglia” disse.

 Le serve versavano otri d’acqua calda, insaponavano l’imperatrice e il fumo invadeva la stanza. Natalia fece un cenno della mano e le serve intorno a lei indietreggiarono. Reclinò all’indietro il capo, affondò nell’acqua e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere.

“Ogni allievo batte il suo maestro, è solo questione di tempo e allenamento e tu per essere una piccola regina sei a un buon livello” commentò. “Non pensare alle frane se non sei nemmeno in montagna”.

Wanda sbatté le palpebre facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia, affondando nel sapone.

“Sokovia é in montagna” fraintese.

“E non ci sono frane a Sokovia” disse Natalia. Si avvicinò all’altra.”Il tuo paese sorge su roccia salda. E solida devi esserlo anche tu. Sei qui per questo, giusto?”. Le accarezzò una guancia. “Vieni qui, vicino a me, piccola regina”.

Wanda nuotò verso di lei, flettendo le gambe affusolate. Natalia la condusse fino al limitare della vasca di ceramica e le indicò uno specchio. Le spostò i lunghi capelli, umidi e scuriti, dalla spalla. E le indicò lo specchio che rifletteva entrambe.

“Guardati, piccola regina: sei bella, intelligente, umile e coraggiosa”le disse. Le sfiorò il collo con un bacio.

“I tuoi occhi sono gentili, ma voglio vederli indurirsi. Da oggi, guardati allo specchio e allenati a cambiarli, devono diventare lo specchio delle azioni decisi che intraprenderai” le disse.

Wanda si sfiorò il punti baciato con le dita e fremette.

“Mia signora” esalò, mentre le serve lasciavano la stanza.

“Si? Senti qualcosa che non ti aggrada?”chiese Natalia alla ragazza.

Wanda schiuse le labbra, arrossate dal calore.

“Solo… insolito”.

Natalia annuì.

“Capisco”commentò. “Gli impegni politici si avvicinano e noi dobbiamo essere pronte”. Si morse le labbra carnose. “Dovremo essere unite… in qualsiasi modo”. Le passò un dito sulla schiena, delicatamente e la sentì rabbrividire.

“Mia piccola regina, però lasciatevi avvertire per il vostro bene. Il mio fascino, di solito, è letale. Attenta a ciò che chiederai”.

Wanda fletté le gambe e soffiò su un po’ di schiuma, facendola volare via.

“Lo farò” sussurrò.

“Finite di lavarvi e andiamo, mio piccola regina. Ospiti e dignitari si sono già radunati nel palazzo. E’ ora di andare” disse Natalia. Si issò fuori dalla vasca, il sapone le scivolava lungo il corpo ignudo. Si asciugò con un’asciugamano, passandoselo più volte sui capelli corti e gocciolanti.

“Mi consenti di asciugarti e prepararti?” chiese all’altra. Wanda uscì dalla vasca e Natalia le porse un panno candido e profumato.

“Non vi chiederei mai di fare un lavoro da serva” le rispose la giovane regina. L’imperatrice le premette l’indice sulle labbra rosse.

“Non è solo cortese ospitalità e per rafforzare il nostro patto” sussurrò. Fece scivolare il panno sul collo dell’altra, lungo la sua schiena, si soffermò sui glutei e le asciugò le gambe. Wanda sentì il battito cardiaco aumentarle, Natalia risalì e la giovane le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Siete così diversa dal tiranno di Latveria”. Natalia lasciò cadere il panno e strinse a sua volta le mani della giovane.

“Anche tu sei diversa da qualsiasi persona io abbia incontrato. Non sei ancora abbastanza dura da resistere a questo mondo, ma questo, forse, nasconde che sei migliore” sussurrò. Le sorrise.

“Vuoi che ti aiuti a vestirti?” le chiese.

Wanda fece un inchino, tenendo una mano sottile tra i seni.

“Se è ciò che desiderate” rispose.


	6. Il raduno dei dignitari

Natalia guardò la giovane giocherellare con il ciondolo al proprio collo, era un cigno di cristallo bianco e faceva contrasto con il pendaglio a forma di goccia rossa dell’altra collana indossata da Wanda.

“Ti piace il gioiello che ti ho donato?” chiese alla più giovane.

“Sì, mia signora” rispose la regina.

“Quello è il mio sigillo. Voglio che si sappia che sei sotto la mia protezione. E se mai osasse presentarsi il re di Latveria per farti delle proposte o uno di quei dignitari ti volesse minacciare, in casa mia sarai autorizzata ad infilzarlo con la forchetta per il pesce” spiegò l’imperatrice.

Wanda sfiorò con la punta dell’indice il becco del cigno.

“Custodirò questo pegno per ripagarvi della vostra protezione”.

La zarina aprì le porte immense davanti a sé ed avanzò con passi sinuosi.

“Miei ospiti” salutò, entrando nella sala. I dignitari e gli invitati che gremivano la sala si volsero alla sua volta.

“Oggi siamo qui per discutere della sorte del nostro mondo e lasciare un segno nella storia. Vi invito alla mia tavola con gioia, ma prima del diletto, una presentazione. Ecco a voi la regina di Sokovia: Milady Wanda, ragione della nostra riunione!”

Più di un messo inizio a parlare, indicavano con occhiate la più giovane e nascondevano i gesti dietro schiene e i vassoi dei camerieri.

Gli ambasciatori s’inchinarono alla zarina con sorrisi melliflui.

“Il regno di Sokovia è stato illegittimamente attaccato da Latveria e il suo tiranno.Un sovrano che ci era già noto per le sue ambizioni, ora non possiamo più ignorare le sue smanie” spiegò Natalia. Alzò il capo assottigliando gli occhi.

“Quanti di voi proteggeranno Sokovia dalle sue mire?” domandò.

“Le accuse che fa sono molto gravi. Ha prove per supportarle?” chiese il rappresentante del sovrano d’Inghilterra.

Wanda si alzò, piegò le labbra ed avanzò verso di lui.

“Ho portato con me i resoconti dei miei funzionari che hanno censito morti e danni di guerra”. Natalia schioccò le dita. Un servo portò degli incartamenti al rappresentante inglese e glieli porse.

“E si pulisca le mani prima di sfogliarli, la prego” sibilò la giovane regina.

L’emissario della Francia ridacchiò.

“Siamo potenze, le beghe tra paeselli non ci competono”. Fece notare.

“Se Latveria prenderà Sokovia dilagherà in Europa”. Fece osservare Natalia. “E se dilagasse senza che noi muovessimo un dito, instaurerà una tirannide di povertà”.

Scese le scalinate e raggiunse la giovane regina.

“Non potrebbe mai superare l’armata santa di sua maestà la regina di Spagna”. S’intromise il rappresentante spagnolo.

“Se vuole immischiarsi in questa guerra non conti su di noi, abbiamo troppi uomini impegnati sul fronte della guerra contro Wakanda”. Notificò l’ambasciatore del Portogallo.

“Non possiamo sottovalutare il nemico. Dispone di armi sconosciute” disse Wanda. Uno dei servi porse all’ambasciatore del Portogallo dei disegni di cannoni dal viso umano, emananti dei bagliori verdastri.

“Io le ho viste in azione. Dissolvono gli uomini, spaccano la terra lasciando in essa delle voragini, distruggono tutto ciò che colpiscono” disse Wanda, alzando la voce.

“Non vorrete credere alle voci che praticano magia” disse l’ambasciatore della Polonia.

“Il mio regno rischia la disfatta a causa della magia a cui voi non credete. Posso provarvelo, vi basterà venire a Sokovia a vederlo con i vostri occhi” disse Wanda.

“Questa è follia. Quelle sul mio re sono palesemente menzogne. Ed i dati contraffatti. Vogliono convincervi a conquistare un regno pacifico!” gridò l’emissario di Latveria. Dagli altri ambasciatori si alzò un brusio.

“Signori, ricordate chi ci ospita e placate i vostri animi”. S’intromise l’emissario del regno adiacente a Latveria. Era una donna dai capelli lunghi di un rosso tendente al violetto.

Wanda marciò verso l’ambasciatore di Latveria.

“Lei ha partecipato alla battaglia. L’ho vista sgozzare dei bambini. E nei verbali ci sono le testimonianze di chi altro l’ha vista del mio popolo” sibilò gelida. Le voci si accavallavano rimbombando nella sala.

“Fate silenzio” ordinò l’imperatrice. Il fracasso si trasformò in un basso brusio.

“Ambasciatore latveriano, può portare prove a suo discarico?” domandò la zarina.

Il latveriano ghignò.

“Posso provare l’esatto contrario. Come le ho già detto, loro hanno attaccato noi” ribatté.

“Ornai sembra chiaro che uno dei due ha falsificato le prove, quindi entrambe vanno annullate”. Concluse l’emissario inglese.

 “Le vaglieremo dopo cena, sempre che la padrona di casa non abbia dimenticato le buone maniere”. Punzecchiò quello francese.

Natalia e Wanda si guardarono negli occhi.

“La seduta è tolta”disse Natalia”manderemo fonti imparziali a Sokovia per valutare i danni”spiegò. Sorrise. “Fino ad allora, la regina di Sokovia, così come il suo regno, sono sotto la protezione della grande madre Russia” dichiarò. Indietreggiò fino al primo gradino delle scalinate.

“Signori, buon appetito” disse, allargando le braccia. Si voltò e salì i gradini, seguita da Wanda. L’imperatrice raggiunse uno scranno, dove si accomodò. Wanda la affiancò.

“Non temete la magia?” le chiese. Natalia fece un cenno della mano e un servo le si avvicinò con un carrello di legno, colmo di cibarie.

“La temo se mi viene rivolta contro, non sono una sprovveduta. Le armi latveriane per ora minacciano le frontiere di Sokovia, ma a breve quelle di tutti” sussurrò. Osservò gli emissari sotto di loro accomodarsi a delle lunghe tavolate che i servi stavano imbandendo con banchetti luculliani. “Loro non capiranno la minaccia finché non avranno le prove che esistono forze sopra di loro” spiegò. Prese un acino d’uva e lo se mise in bocca.

Wanda congiunse le mani, osservando il servo allontanarsi, lasciando il carrello dinnanzi allo scranno.

“Perciò non pensate che ci aiuteranno?” chiese.

“Sono confusi come oche davanti a una volpe, ma ora conoscono la situazione e non possono ignorarla. Verrà negoziato un armistizio fra i vostri due paesi e le potenze s’impegneranno a fortificare i vostri confini” spiegò la zarina. Distese le gambe. “La politica è più lenta della gestazione e gli esiti sono spesso spiacevoli. Al momento, però, potremo assicurarci la salvezza della tua gente. Successivamente ragioneremo su come raggiungere la pace definitiva…”. Riempì d’acqua un calice di cristallo. “A costo di avere quegli animali latveriani sotto il mio tallone”.

Wanda si accomodò in un trono grande una testa più di una sedia, accanto alla regina.

“Se avessi accettato la proposta di nozze, il mio regno sarebbe stato ugualmente in pericolo?” chiese.

“Avresti aperto la porta della tua casa agli sciacalli”disse Natalia. Con un tovagliolo di lino si pulì il labbro da cui stava scendendo una goccia d’acqua.

“Non puoi permetterlo. Nessuno qui è interessato a te, ma quello che il tuo regno custodisce e simboleggia”. Continuò Natalia.

“Non esiste la parola pace nella lingua latveriana, c’è un motivo”.

Wanda rabbrividí e chinò il capo.

“Mi affido a voi” sussurrò roca. 


	7. King of Latveria

Il sovrano di Latveria osservò il suo primo cavaliere uscire dalla sala e si adagiò sul sedile foderato del suo trono in ebano, affondando nel tessuto vermiglio. Sbadigliò e sentì dei passi al suo fianco, riconobbe il passo veloce.

“Sarai anche il mio servo più fedele, ma non hai ancora imparato l’arte della guerra” disse.

“Sono e sempre sarò vostro servo”disse Pietro, inchinandosi. “Ma la convocazione che ho ricevuto non menzionava le mie azioni sul campo, piuttosto qualcosa a che fare con una regina di Russia”puntualizzò. 

Il sovrano indicò una stuoia davanti a sé con un gesto secco della mano.

“La mia promessa sposa è andata a chiedere aiuto alla sovrana di Russia, che sembra averla presa sotto la sua benevolenza. Dobbiamo dimostrarle che Wanda è una strega. E fare in modo che sembri che il suo popolo abbia attaccato il nostro e non viceversa” spiegò.

“Capisco, vostra Grazia”disse Pietro. Si passò la mano tra i capelli argentati. “E avete scelto me per il compito” dedusse. Occupò la stuoia.”Vi esaudirò al meglio delle mie possibilità, come di consueto” giurò. Ghignò. “Immagino la mia partenza sia… Urgente”. Il sovrano si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, gli sorrise e gli ticchettò sulla guancia con le dita.

“Dipende se prima vuoi divertirti. Il viaggio sarà lungo e voglio vederti conquistare l’intera corte”. Appoggiò l’altra mano sulla gamba di Pietro.

“Dovrai essere amichevole, ci pensa già il nostro emissario a comportarsi da tetro corvo e, inviso agli altri quanto me, non sta portando avanti nel modo migliore la nostra causa”.

“A me toccherà essere l’uomo affascinante della corte, suppongo”dichiarò Pietro, arricciando le labbra. Assottigliò gli occhi. “Fatemi partire subito, stiamo perdendo molto tempo prezioso e più il nostro emissario apre bocca non sorvegliato, più si rischia che quegli sciocchi capitalisti provino pietà per la principessa”. Il sovrano gli passò le mani tra i capelli, gli fece sollevare il capo chinandosi e lo baciò, premendo le labbra contro le sue.

“Parti subito, se è quello che desideri. Ricordatelo, se desideri qualcosa, prendilo”. Ghignò.

“E se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, avvisami. Ti manderò il mio primo cavaliere, quello che tanto brami” lo invogliò.

Pietro ghignò e si passò la lingua sulle labbra sottili.

“Vi terrò aggiornato”. Si alzò e il sovrano lo osservò uscire dalla sala.


	8. Cavaliere Scott Lang

Natalia tenne il capo alzato e strinse le labbra piene, fino a farle sbiancare.

“Latveria ha già mandato un emissario. Non gradisco ospiti che non invito” sibilò. Pietro era inchinato ai piedi del trono, con il capo reclinato.

“Mia signora, ho sentito che il messo vi è ora inviso. E gli date del bugiardo, perciò non è più in grado di svolgere i suoi compiti. In segno di buona volontà e di speranza di pace, il mio signore ha mandato me, sir Pietro. Implorandovi di aiutare il mio regno, Latveria, a stipulare una pace con gli invasori” supplicò. Natalia si voltò verso l’uomo al suo fianco.

“Mio primo cavaliere, voi lo avete fatto passare, dice la verità?” domandò. Pietro si voltò verso il giovane castano.

Scott Lang chinò il capo dinnanzi alla sua imperatrice.

“Sì, mia signora, secondo i documenti che portava addosso, dice il vero. Era inoltre disarmato, altrimenti non lo avrei fatto passare” disse. Natalia fece segno all’ospite di alzarsi e questo obbedì. Notò, nascosta dietro il trono, la figura di Wanda. Osservò il viso della giovane regina, scese lungo il suo collo pallido, cinto dai ciondoli con la gemma rossa e quello a forma di cigno. Sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e, fissando gli occhi della giovinetta, iniziò a deglutire.

“…Io… ecco… v-vi… ringrazio dell’ospitalità e… e… e…”. Iniziò a ripetere, arrossendo.

Si voltò verso la zarina e le fece un’inchino.

“Mia signora, questo giovane sembra meno immorale del precedente emissario e sembra anche abbastanza impacciato, ma per sicurezza, lo controllerò personalmente” sussurrò Scott all’orecchio di Natalia. Wanda deglutì notandosi osservata e si nascose meglio dietro il trono.

Lang si avvicinò a Pietro.

“Lasciatemi presentare. Io sono Lang, il primo cavaliere della regina, ma tutti mi chiamano Scott” spiegò. Pietro lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise.

“Io Pietro, consigliere diretto del re di Latveria e suo confidente più fidato” rispose.

< Quella giovane… è come se già la conoscessi da sempre. E’ lei la giovane regina? > si domandò. Deglutì a vuoto.

“Mi scuso per i modi sicuramente disdicevoli del precedente messo. Vi ha dato un’immagine sfalsata del mio popolo. Il mio sovrano vuole solo che tra Sokovia e Latveria possano perdurare pace e concordia, e che vengano messe fine rappresaglie” spiegò. Il suo sguardo andava a Wanda, ma tornava ogni volta a guardare Lang.

“Venite, vi accompagno nelle vostre stanze. Passerete il tempo con gli emissari degli altri regni, se l’imperatrice non ha piani diversi” ordinò Lang.

Wanda vide che il giovane la fissava ripetutamente e deglutì. Socchiuse gli occhi e strinse il sedile del trono.

“I Latveriani hanno veramente un volto di bronzo, non mostrano in nessun modo le loro colpe” sussurrò. Natalia si voltò e sorrise alla più giovane.

“Questo giovane sembra deciso a usare molto fascino con noi. Sarò impegnata con le sue moine, quindi ritiratevi pure. Oggi sarete libera di andare dove volete” disse gentilmente. La osservò allontanarsi e si girò, osservando Lang che portava via Scott.


	9. I dubbi di Pietro

Natalia si affacciò dalla finestra ed osservò Wanda seduta in un tavolinetto in giardino, intenta a mangiare una fetta di torta. Le si stava avvicinando Pietro, camminando lateralmente alla siepe che circondava i giardini.

“Qualcuno è rimasto affascinato dalla mia piccola regina” disse l’imperatrice. Scott le si affiancò.

“Li lascerete parlare da soli?” domandò. Natalia negò con il capo.

“No, tu vai a controllare la cosa da vicino, ma non li interrompere se la cosa non diviene sconveniente. Dobbiamo utilizzare questa strana fascinazione di quel Latveriano per Wanda. Non mi ispira per niente, ma forse cadrà in trappola da solo e ci potrà fornire quello che vogliamo sapere sul suo sovrano” spiegò. Lang fece un inchino.

“Ai vostri ordini, mia signora” rispose.

*****************

Wanda era seduta su un tavolinetto di ferro battuto con dei disegni floreali ed era intenta a tagliare un sorbetto al limone con la forchettina d’argento. Il giovane sfiorò con la mano una siepe alta quanto una parete e le si avvicinò. Wanda, sentendo il frusciare delle foglie ed i passi sempre più vicini si voltò e sussultò, riconoscendolo.

“Siete voi?” domandò. Pietro le sorrise.

“Se vi ho spaventato, me ne dolgo e vi chiedo perdono” disse. Congiunse le mani dietro la schiena.

Wanda strinse con forza la forchettina.

“Il vostro regno ha distrutto il mio. Vi è odio, non paura” sibilò. Pietro chinò il capo.

“Posso immaginare la vostra sofferenza” sussurrò.

< Se non mi conquisto la sua fiducia, il sovrano non mi darà mai ciò che mi ha promesso > pensò. Rialzò il capo.

“Sono tra i bambini che vennero inviati in fasce da Sokovia a Latveria come segno di pace, molti anni or sono. Però posso solo immaginare la vostra sofferenza” disse gentilmente. Si accomodò nella sedia di fronte a quella della giovane regina.

“Ora ci sarà la pace. Non è ciò che desiderate per la vostra gente?” domandò.

“Ora che siamo soli, voi non avete problemi ad ammettere che la mia gente soffre. Nemmeno adesso, però, ammettete che è opera del vostro sovrano” sibilò Wanda. Pietro si alzò in piedi.

“Se veramente il mio sovrano fosse ciò che considerate voi, la mia testa sarebbe in gioco se osassi parlare di simili atrocità. Ci sono enormi interessi in campo per tutti i regni, ma il mio re non è come lo dipingete” sussurrò Pietro. Deglutì osservando la pelle rosea della giovane, i suoi capelli castani rossicci e sospirò.

“Voi avete una strana influenza su di me” ammise.

Wanda conficcò la forchettina nel dolce.

“Pensate di potermi ingannare?” chiese, alzandosi in piedi. Pietro si portò una mano al viso.

“Il mio timore è proprio di non volerlo fare. Qualsiasi cosa mi stiate facendo, qualsiasi maleficio, vi imploro di fermarvi” supplicò. Wanda lo guardò scappare via.


	10. Scott e Pietro

Scott inseguì Pietro per il giardino, lungo le scale e lo raggiunse nel corridoio.

“Aspetta” disse. Pietro ansimò e si voltò verso di lui, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare.

“Le vostre stanze sono adiacenti alle mie. Venite, accomodatemi nella mia” propose Scott. Lo prese per il braccio e lo condusse nella propria stanza.

“Vi vedo turbato” gli disse, aiutandolo ad accomodarsi su una sedia.

“A turbarmi è la giovane regina di Sokovia” ammise, con tono angosciato. Lang sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Sono un giovane ricco, lieto della mia posizione e anche se fisicamente malato, non ero mai stato così sconvolto” si lamentò Pietro. Scott si tolse la maglietta ed iniziò a fare una serie di flessioni.

“Malato? Credevo fossi solo pallido. Puoi mangiare qualcosa?” domandò. Pietro si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Non ho limitazioni di alcuna sorta quando si tratta di mangiare, ma al momento non ho appetito” sussurrò. Scott finì di fare due sessioni da dieci e si rialzò in piedi.

“E’ la prima volta che vieni sedotto, ragazzino?” domandò. Pietro saltò in piedi, la sua maglia si sollevò lasciando scoperte una serie di cicatrici sulla sua pelle.

“La seduzione è delle streghe” si lamentò. Scott aprì uno stipetto e ne tirò fuori un panino bianco.

“Mangia, non vogliamo essere accusati di maltrattamento”. Porse il panino a Pietro che lo prese in mano.

“E per quanto riguarda la seduzione, vale anche per me verso la mia imperatrice”. Aggiunse Lang.

“Basta un battito di ciglia per annullare una volontà anche a chi non è in possesso di magia?” domandò Pietro. Scott annuì.

“E se fosse amore? Non ho mai provato niente di così dolce come quello che provo per quell’insolita dama” sussurrò il giovane dai capelli grigi.

Scott si sedette accanto a lui e gli sventolò un altro panino davanti al viso.

“No, quando è così eccessivo, si chiama passione. Fuoco che divampa e poi si spegne” spiegò. Pietro addentò il proprio panino.

“Mi auguro sia così, mi sento così legato a lei” disse. Scott lo guardò uscire dalla stanza per dirigersi nella propria camera.


	11. Wanda, the witch

Natalia avanzò nella stanza, con passo cadenzato, la porta alle sue spalle chiusa. Le tende erano tirate e la luce delle candele illuminava la figura di Wanda seduta sul letto. La giovane regina singhiozzava, aveva il viso tra le mani e scuoteva il capo. La sovrana la raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco, nel letto. Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle sottili e le accarezzò il viso, inumidendosi di lacrime le dita affusolate.

“Siete sconvolta mia piccola regina. Cosa vi ha ridotto così?” domandò. La giovane si rizzò e si passò la mano sul viso.

“Mia signora, perdonatemi, avevo dimenticato che la debolezza non va mostrata” sussurrò con voce rauca. La zarina le sorrise e negò con il capo.

“Siete giovane, imparerete” la rassicurò. Mise le mani in grembo.

“E’ forse per quel giovane che è arrivato al castello?” domandò. Wanda annuì, le gote vermiglie.

“Mi sembra che Latveria sia sempre più vicina e il sovrano possa allungare le sue mani su di me” rispose. Giocherellò con il cigno che portava al collo. “La vostra protezione, però, mi rassicura” disse.

Natalia si alzò in piedi e le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Dimmi, mia giovane ospite, tu sai usare la magia, vero?” domandò. Wanda arrossì.

“Sono una giovane strega, ma non ho incantato Pietro. Sta facendo tutto da solo” sussurrò. L’imperatrice le sorrise più dolcemente.

“E’ un giovane emotivo, la sua debolezza potrà aiutarci a far cadere Latveria” la rassicurò.


	12. Il principe perduto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta a quattro mani con Darcy Taserqueen Lewys.

Pietro si trovò, dinnanzi alla porta della propria camera, la zarina.

“Cosa fate qui, vostra altezza?” domandò, andandole incontro.

“Voi cosa avete fatto alla mia protetta? E’ rimasta ferita da un vostro comportamento” rispose la zarina.

Scott uscì dalla propria camera e li fissò, appoggiato contro una parete. Respirava in modo inudibile e si immobilizzò, irrigidendosi.

“Ho scambiato con lei solo qualche parola, ma ammetto di essere rimasto anche io turbato” rispose Pietro. Chinò il capo. “Non era mia intenzione offenderla”. Aggiunse. Scott raggiunse la sua zarina e le si affiancò.

“Era qui per plagiare Wanda e ne è stato plagiato” bisbigliò Natalia a Scott. Lang annuì. L’imperatrice alzò il capo.

“Portalo a cena. Mostriamo a Latveria cos’è la cordialità” ordinò.

“Ai suoi ordini, mia signora” rispose Lang.

*********************

“Il ragazzo?” chiese la zarina. La luce delle candele illuminava la sua pelle pallida e dalle finestre filtrava la luce della luna.

“Riposa, mia signora” rispose Scott. Si mise su un ginocchio per terra e alzò il capo sulla sua zarina.

“Hai iniziato le ricerche che ti ho chiesto? Cosa hai scoperto sul giovane?” chiese la rossa. Lang deglutì.

“Il giovane non è di origini Latveriane. Ecco perché risulta costellato da cicatrici. Da bambino dovrà essere stato sottoposto a torture e lavaggio del cervello” spiegò. Natalia corrugò le sopracciglia vermiglie.

“Si sa chi sono i suoi genitori?” domandò.

“E’ noto solo che fosse tra i bambini che Latveria portò via da Sokovia perché dotati di poteri magici. Sto ancora cercando di scoprire chi fossero i suoi genitori. Però i suoi poteri sono talmente elevati, che il sovrano lo vuole perennemente accanto a sé” rispose Scott. Natalia sorrise, piegando le labbra piene.

“Ha fatto un’imprudenza mandandolo qui. Penso che sia stranamente legato a Wanda” sussurrò. Si massaggiò il collo.

“Sokovia non doveva avere un erede maschio?” domandò. Scott corrugò la fronte.

“Pensate sia il principe perduto?” chiese. Natalia si deterse le labbra vermiglie.

“Potrebbe. Vedi di scoprirlo” ribatté secca.


	13. Clint cavaliere

Il sovrano di Latveria prese la fiamma di una candela con la mano e la spense, sentendo le dita pulsargli.

“L’imperatrice ho saputo che vuole far sapere a Pietro le sue origini. Questo di per sé non sarebbe un problema, mi è nota la sua fedeltà, ma…”.

Si voltò ed osservò il suo primo cavaliere entrare nella stanza. Barton si aggiustò la faretra, la sua armatura nera rifletteva la luce della luna.

“Delle spie al palazzo di Russia mi hanno detto che sembra stranamente impacciato davanti alla giovane regina”.

Assottigliò gli occhi, osservando le iridi grigio-azzurre di Clint.

“Non vorrei che il legame di sangue che ha verso di lei, possa annebbiare i suoi veri desideri”. Concluse, portandosi una mano all’elsa della spada.

La luce della luna illuminava il viso di Barton.

“Non ho mai visto Maximoff perdersi, ma l’illusione dell’amore possono essere forze più potenti della politica e della moneta” disse Clint. Si massaggiò il collo.

“Che cosa desiderate io faccia, se ha smarrito la strada? E perdonatemi, ma non credo che potrei intervenire con la diplomazia, sono un uomo d’armi” ammise.

Il sovrano spezzò a metà la candela e gettò i pezzi ai piedi di Clint.

“Riportamelo e lo ricondurremo alla ragione. Sia lui che la sua gemella sono importanti per me”. Digrignò i denti.

“Farai finta di essere un fuggitivo delle montagne di Sokovia, che teme la guerra. La Russia sta aprendo le porte ai rifugiati” spiegò.

“Come desiderate, ma temo che Pietro mi riconoscerà piuttosto facilmente se mi vedrà attorno a lui” obiettò l’arciere. Irrigidì le braccia ai fianchi. “Qualsiasi sia il vostro desiderio, comunque, sono pronto a partire” concluse.  

< Perché tu alla magia non hai mai saputo resistere,vero arciere? E nemmeno alle persone smarrite >sussurrò una maligna voce nella sua mente.

Il sovrano raggiunse Clint e gli passò la mano sul viso.

“Le tue fattezze verranno cambiate dalla mia magia” gli disse. Gli strinse una spalla fino a fargliela dolere.

“Tu e Pietro siete le uniche persone a me vicine, evita di tradirmi” intimò. Clint annuì.

“Mi congedo, mio signore” disse. S’inchinò.

< Devo controllare l’efficienza di ciò che dovrò portarmi dietro. Dovranno essere poche cose e apparentemente non mortali > pensò, rizzandosi. Si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita della sala.


	14. Fratelli russi

Clint osservò il proprio riflesso nel vetro della carrozza, vedendo il proprio volto tumefatto. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi scure e si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi.

< La magia mi ha reso irriconoscibile > pensò.

Una donna singhiozzava seduta davanti a lui. Una guardia gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Stia tranquillo, presto sarà al sicuro” lo tranquillizzò.

*********************

Natalia osservò Pietro e Wanda dinnanzi a lei, nella sala del trono.

“Perché ci avete convocato, mia signora?” domandò Wanda, osservando Pietro al suo fianco. Scott era inginocchiato ai piedi del trono.

“Mia signora, pensate sia saggio riferir loro della verità su Pietro?” bisbigliò Lang all’imperatrice di Russia.

“Ogni tanto bisogna che sia il caos a dettare le regole del gioco e ridare a questo ragazzo un po’di dignità con una storia”sussurrò Natalia. Corrugò la fronte. “Trovo sia la decisione migliore e in ogni caso lo farà sentire confuso sui suoi doveri e attaccato a Wanda, se andrà come vogliamo “spiegò. Si alzò dal trono. “Oggi è un giorno in cui si fa la storia. In cui la storia potrebbe prendere un flusso diverso”. La zarina si volse a Scott. “Cavaliere, i documenti per favore”.

Scott porse i documenti alla sua sovrana.

“Sono prove contro Latveria?” domandò Pietro.

“Sono prove di ben altro”disse Natalia. “Di una storia piuttosto antica, che scorre nelle vene di Sokovia e dei suoi reali, di magia e rari doni che la sorte ha deciso di elargire a questo piccolo regno in misura maggiore che ad altri” raccontò. Alzò sopra il capo i documenti.

“Questi documenti attestano la provenienza sokoviana di Pietro”.

“Sapevo di provenire da Sokovia” rispose Pietro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli grigi.

“Avete scoperto qualcosa sui suoi genitori?” chiese Wanda.

“Sapevi di essere anche l’erede diretto al trono?”domandò Natalia. “Sei dodici minuti più grande di tua sorella Wanda, i documenti provano che siete gemelli”.

Pietro impallidì ed indietreggiò di un passo.

“E’ mia sorella?” domandò con voce tremante. Gli occhi di Wanda diventarono liquidi, raggiunse il trono, s’inginocchiò ed iniziò a baciare le mani della zarina.

“Voi mi avete ridato mio fratello, mia signora” disse con voce tremante. Scott strisciò indietro, allontanandosi dalle due.

“Ho fatto quello che era giusto fare, sia come donna che come sovrana”disse Natalia, accarezzandole i capelli. “Le implicazioni politiche le lascio discutere a voi”.


	15. Dialogo serale

< La cena, questa sera, sembrava più silenziosa > pensò. Avanzò percorrendo il lungo corridoio, diretta alla porta delle sue stanza. La luce pallida e rosata che filtrava dalle finestre si rifletteva sugli ori e sui marmi del palazzo. I passi della giovane donna non risuonavano, respirava piano.

Verso la fine del corridoio notò una figura e rallentò, osservandola guardare fuori. La raggiunse e ne seguì lo sguardo, vedendo all’esterno un panorama imbiancato. Lo affiancò, silenziosa.

Il giovane si voltò, osservandola.

“E’ un onore insperato, vostra altezza” le disse, inginocchiandosi.

“Rimettiti in piedi” ordinò, con voce neutra, Natalia. Tese la mano verso di lui, rimanendo con la schiena ritta.

“Ti ho chiesto se ti piace qui, non un inchino”. Socchiuse le labbra piene. “Ricordami il tuo nome, giovanotto”.

Clint si rialzò in piedi con movimenti cadenzati.

“Non credo di essermi mai presentato a voi, vostra grazia” rispose.

“E questo già è piuttosto disdicevole”sottolineò Natasha. Intrecciò le dita davanti al grembo. “Ora puoi rimediare”. Concluse. 

“Non mi sarei mai aspettato che voi parlaste direttamente con i popolani come me. Non sono altro che un nullatenente, fuggitivo dalla mia terra” rispose Barton. Allargò le braccia e chinò il capo.

” E non ti sei ancora presentato” sottolineò la zarina. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Popolano-fuggiasco-nullatenente è troppo lungo come nome perfino per due persone, figuriamoci per una sola” disse. Appoggiò le mani pallide sul davanzale interno della finestra. “”Ti ho detto di non inchinarti. La gente sa quando inchinarsi davanti a me e le otto della sera non è uno dei momenti prescritti”.

“Clinton Roskova. Spesso mi chiamano Clint per comodità. E vi omaggio per rispetto, non per dovere” rispose Barton, mentendo.

Natalia socchiuse gli occhi.

< Peccato che io, come ex spia russa, abbia potuto comprarmi metà delle spie del sovrano di Latveria e che queste mi abbiano avvisato di non fidarmi di tutti i nuovi sconosciuti a corte capaci un po’ troppo di girare indisturbati per il mio palazzo. Era troppo vicino alle mie stanza per non essere quello che stava aspettando > pensò. Si portò una mano al viso e sogghignò.

< Guardalo come è tenero. Quasi quanto il mio defunto marito, lo zar, prima di esalare l’ultimo respiro a causa del mio veleno introvabile > pensò.

“Ti piace la neve, Clint Roskova?”domandò la rossa.

“Sarei lieto se mi chiamaste solo Clint, vostra signoria” rispose il giovane uomo.

“Sarei lieta che capiste che, personalmente, non me ne importa” rinatté Natalia, melliflua. “A me la neve piace molto. Adoro cacciare serpenti e rane sotto di essa,  da quando ero piccola”. Commentò. Si concentrò sul suolo del respiro pesante dell’altro. “Sono molto brava nella caccia, peccato il tempo sia poco adatto per i restanti ospiti” notò, accarezzando il marmo. “O avrei organizzato una cavalcata per tutti. Tu cavalchi, Roskova?”.

“Mai andato a cavallo, vostra signoria” rispose Clint con tono riverente.

“E cosa sai fare, di interessante?”domandò la rossa. Giocherellò con una ciocca dei capelli rossi. “A parte recitare anche al contrario il galateo, Roskova?”.

“Posso andare a caccia a piedi” scherzò Barton. Le sorrise.

“Usi l’arco?”domandò Natalia.”Sarebbe interessante, non vedo da decenni qualcuno che caccia con l’arco” commentò.

Clint si grattò il sopracciglio.

“Mai provato un arco da nobile, ma anche noi poveracci dobbiamo mangiare” spiegò, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

“Mi fai meno selvatica di quanto non sia in realtà” commentò Natalia. Scostò un lembo del lungo abito rosso che indossava, rivelando lo scintillio di una lama. “Io preferisco queste, quando si tratta di giocare. E questo ermellino è il mio mantello da caccia”spiegò.

Clint sgranò gli occhi e ghignò.

“Decisamente queste sono piacevoli sorprese” disse.

“La discrezione è necessaria per chi vuole vivere in Russia, Roskova” disse Natalia. Ricoprì la gamba.

“Dovrai farti curare quell’occhio tumefatto, domattina ti vedrà il mio medico” concluse. “Solo chi sa essere come la neve, sopravvive al suo sciogliersi”. Sussurrò. Gli mostro, con l’altra mano, un dardo.

“Questo era addosso a te”. Clint impallidì.

< Non può avermelo rubato, non ho sentito le sue mani addosso al mio corpo > pensò.

“Hai un buon motivo per girare con questi?” chiese Natalia.

< Se lo avessi davvero frugato mi sarei fatta scoprire, ma questo dardo me lo ha dato una delle spie corrotte. E la sua reazione lo tradisce. E’ proprio uno dei suoi > pensò.

“Dimmelo. O sarò costretta a ucciderti e odio dovermi cambiare i vestiti, sporchi di sangue, prima di dormire”. Lo incalzò la zarina.


	16. Ombra viva

“Non sono dardi da nobile. E’ come vi ho detto anche i poveri devono cacciare, ma temo che un discorso come questo non vi convincerebbe”. Iniziò Clint, rivoli di sudore gelido gli scendevano lungo la schiena.

“Mio buon fuggiasco” riprese Natalia”dovrai fornire una adeguata giustificazione a quei dardi, prima o poi e questa non lo è” avvisò suadente e fece un passo verso di lui. “Ora voglio sentirla, per favore”.

Clint chinò il capo, gli occhi liquidi.

“Mia signora, la mia è una storia tragica di magia. Temo non mi credereste e sono assai attaccato alla mia vita” ribatté.

“Se sei tanto attaccato alla tua vita, raccontala, credo a più cose di quante tendo a dar a vedere”disse Natalia. Notò un tremore nelle ombre sulle pareti e le osservò di sottecchi, controllandole.

Clint si massaggiò il collo e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Come sa, il signore di Latveria è un maestro della magia” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“Ne sono a conoscenza”rispose la zarina. “Prosegui senza esitare”.

Clint si mise in ginocchio su una gamba, con braccia aperte.

“E’ in grado di controllare la mente di chi desidera” spiegò e la voce gli tremò.

“Ha controllato la tua”. disse Natalia”Posso presentarti qualcuno che può proteggerti dalla sua influenza, ma tu devi fare una cosa per me”.

Clint strinse le labbra e chinò il capo, stringendo i pugni.

“E cosa desidera mia signora?” domandò con voce cupa.

“Desidero che tu mi giuri fedeltà, mi dici il tuo vero nome e mi dici cosa desiderava facessi per lui il sovrano di Latveria”elencò piattamente Natalia tenendo d’occhio le ombre, una si era staccata dall’oscurità.

Clint si massaggiò il collo.

“Queste sono più di una cosa”. Si rialzò in piedi.

“Fedeltà potrò giurarla una volta privato del suo incanto. Il mio nome è quello attraverso cui si verifica l’incanto e perciò non mi appartiene. Però, per dimostrare la mia buona fede, posso rispondere all’ultimo quesito”.

“Rispondi, per favore e sii rapido”disse Natalia, guardinga.

L’ombra prese le sembianze di un orso e Natalia le si mise dinanzi, fronteggiandola.

“Latveria sente il suo incanto allentarsi, sta perdendo presa su di te e vogliono inviare un messaggio incisivo, pare…”fronteggiò l’ombra che ora pareva un orso.

Clint indietreggiò.

“Il sovrano desidera prigionieri i due gemelli che lei protegge, sua maestà” rispose.

“Il sovrano è scontento di te!”ringhiò l’ombra mostrando denti acuminati e scattò verso il sicario. “Corri!”gridò la zarina.

< Dannazione, mai una volta che si fidi! Me la sarei cavata da solo > pensò Clint, digrignando i denti.

Schivò lo scatto della creatura di tenebra e si mise a correre.

“Non me lo faccio ripetere!” urlò a Natalia.

“Ora ricorderai chi vuole davvero farti la pelle!” rispose Natalia e si chiuse in camera . Wanda la guardò allarmata.

“Quest’energia… sono i latveriani?” domandò.


	17. Le regine contro l’ombra

La porta dietro le esili spalle della zarina tremava sotto i colpi delle ombre divenuti più furiosi.

“Se puoi fermarli, fallo” chiese la zarina. “Piccola regina, è ora di far vedere chi sei davvero. Chiama tuo fratello. Conosci tu le potenzialità della tua grande, meravigliosa, magia”.

Un altro colpo, più potente, si vide Clint rabbrividire.

Barton estrasse le varie lame e assottigliò gli occhi.

< La magia di questa ragazzina cosa vuole fare? > si domandò. Indietreggiò, le gambe gli tremavano e il suo respiro era irregolare.

Wanda si guardò intorno, le sue iridi brillarono di rosso e si morse un labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Raggiunse la finestra e la aprì, si sedette sul davanzale e chiuse gli occhi.

Filamenti vermigli fuoriuscirono dalle sue dita.

< Inizierò chiamando il mio gemello. Sono convinta che la presenza di mio fratello mi darà forza > si disse.

Gettò indietro la testa, mentre i capelli le ondeggiavano a rallentatore intorno al viso.

Clint balzò all’indietro, sgranando gli occhi dalle iridi dai riflessi metallici quando una colonna di luce vermiglia comparve nella stanza dipartendosi dal tetto.

All’interno di essa, in una pioggia di scintille rosso brillanti, apparve Pietro, accanto a lui c’era anche il cavalier Scott.

“Che diamine accade?!” sbraitò quest’ultimo, cadendo steso a faccia in giù.

Pietro, invece, ricadde con le gambe piegate e la schiena leggermente arcuata, ma in piedi. Estrasse la pistola e la caricò.

“Clint, è bello rivederti” disse acido.

Clint osservò il giovane, avvampò e avvertì un calore al basso ventre.

“Avrei preferito in ben altre circostanze. Comunque, streghette, il tuo primo tentativo d’incantesimo non è andato proprio a lieto fine” disse pungente.

Scott si rimise in piedi e sfoderò la spada.

“Vostra altezza, cosa accade?” domandò alla zarina.

Wanda levitò, avvolta da un bagliore rosso sangue sempre più acceso.

Natasha si era voltata e teneva la porta con entrambe le mani, le braccia le dolevano sotto i colpi e il sudore le solcava il viso.

“Wanda è una strega. Una strega rossa, per la precisione, estremamente potente e capace, dalle doti multiformi” riassunse. Guardò Clint e Pietro. “Voi due farete le ‘colombelle’ dopo” sibilò, vedendoli entrambi arrossire. Si voltò verso Wanda.

“Sei pronta , piccola regina? È ora di uccidere la bestia! Non posso resistere a lungo mentre accumuli energia!” gridò.

Wanda spalancò gli occhi e annuì.

“Vi mostrerò la mia forma, mia amata imperatrice” giurò.

Pietro guardò la sorella e sorrise, facendo roteare la pistola.

“Le sorprese che derivano da lei, non hanno mai fine” sussurrò.

“Ora, piccola!” gridò Natalia e scostò sé stessa e l’arciere dalla traiettoria del raggio d’azione di Wanda.  I cardini del portone candido cedettero con uno schianto secco, in una nuvola di schegge e polvere, la bestia assetata di sangue si palesò.

Il raggio magico di Wanda investì in pieno la creatura. L’oscurità che la componeva si deformò, gonfiandosi e riducendosi. La bestia demoniaca diede vita a una serie di versi striduli e ruggiti sempre più forti.

La finestra andò in frantumi e Scott si nascose dietro il letto, stringendo con foga l’elsa.

“Che diavolerie maledette si stanno scatenando contro di noi, stanotte?” si domandò, rabbrividendo.

La bestia ricadde sulle ginocchia, contorcendosi, mentre Wanda aumentava sempre di più la potenza facendo scattare le dita affusolate.

La bestia esalò l’ultimo ruggito dissipandosi in una nube di fumo. Il corpo di Wanda, esanime per lo sforzo, venne raccolto da Natalia che la sdraiò con premura e delicatezza sul letto.

“Piccola regina, rispondimi, avanti” la incalzò” per favore, parlaci”. La scosse leggermente.

Scott si fece da parte per far passare Pietro che si approssimò al letto, mentre Clint osservava la macchia nera che si era creata sul pavimento lì dove la nuvola nera stava scomparendo.

“Sorella, non mi lasciare, ti prego. Non ora che ci siamo appena ritrovati” sussurrò Pietro, inginocchiandosi.

Wanda socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era esangue, si volse verso il fratello e gli sorrise.

“N-non lo farò” esalò con voce flebile.

“Una potenza niente male” bisbigliò Clint, inginocchiandosi, sfiorando con la mano la macchia nera sul pavimento.

“Non lo fare” disse Natalia con tono allarmato. “Bruciala! Non osare toccarla mai più, è una fortuna che tu non sia contaminato dalla sua essenza, quella cosa non è morta!” gridò.

Clint la guardò in viso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Io sono contaminato dalla nascita, come Pietro. Chi nasce a Latveria è, diciamo immune, perché ne è impregnato.

Per questo non possiamo tradire il sovrano senza avvicinarsi alla morte” sussurrò.

Scott prese una torcia e bruciò i resti della sostanza nera sul pavimento.

“Dobbiamo fare altro, mia sovrana?” domandò.

“No, se fossimo stati in altre circostanze avrei fatto decapitare sia il Maximoff che Barton nelle mie prigioni”. Sospirò “… ma sono tempi difficili, e abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per proteggere la piccola sokoviana, ed è a ciò che dedicheremo i nostri sforzi da ora in poi” stabilì pragmatica. “Gli attachi di Latveria si moltiplicheranno, non dobbiamo essere fragili o gentili davanti a questa minaccia: loro vedono Wanda come arma, noi come valore, vinceremo per questo”.

Wanda afferrò con la mano gelida quella del gemello, che gliela strinse nella propria.

“Il Maximoff credo le vorrà essere davvero fedele, mia adorata signora, è dell’altro che non mi fido” sibilò Scott.

“Nemmeno io” disse Natalia” ma ora è mosso da necessità nell’essere con noi e, finché potremo, gli mostreremo quanto sa essere generosa la madre Russia” sibilò” che sia risparmiata ad entrambi la vita, in cambio esigo la vostra fedeltà più completa e incondizionata”. Si volse nella direzione in cui si trovavano i due stranieri. “Voi ora vivrete, respirerete, mangerete, berrete, camminerete e parlerete solo in funzione dello scopo che ci siamo prefissati in questa stanza. Non ammetto diserzioni, non ammetto esitazioni e non ammetto compromessi: la priorità è la piccola regina”. Ogni volta che nominava Wanda, il suo tono si ammorbidiva, malgrado la ruvida pronuncia russa, in una sfumatura dolce e intima.

“Vi chiedo solo di lasciarmi uccidere il re” chiese Pietro, accarezzando con il pollice il dorso della mano della sorella.

Clint sbuffò, vide Scott puntargli la spada contro e alzò le braccia mostrando le mani.

“D’accordo, potete avere tutto quello che volete, ma potrò garantirvelo solo quando avrete eliminato la contaminazione che mi porto dietro”.

“Posso farlo, liberare te e mio fratello, ma dopo dovrete lasciarmi riposare da sola” mormorò Wanda. Tossì, tra respiri rauchi.

“Sei troppo debole, ora, mia piccola regina” disse la zarina, accarezzandole le gote con le dite affusolate.

“Domani avrò bisogno di buon cibo e della vostra compagnia, ma permettete di riposare tranquilla stanotte” la implorò Wanda.

“Come desideri, mia piccola regina” sussurrò Natalia.

“Vi sono debitrice una volta di più, mia dolce imperatrice” mormorò Wanda. La sua magia rossa avvolse sia Pietro che Clint.

Il gemello iniziò a sua volta a brillare di magia, ma di colore perlaceo.

“Ora uscite, deve riposare” ordinò la zarina di Russia.


	18. Il rapimento di Wanda

La bufera infuriava sopra il palazzo degli imperatori di Russia.

Una delle imposte sbatteva, Wanda si svegliò a causa del freddo pungente della camera. Si guardò intorno e sgranò gli occhi, scorgendo la finestra aperta da cui entrava il vento gelido, corse a chiuderla. Una zampa d’oscurità s’insinuò e la immobilizzò, soffocando il grido della giovane.

La zampa d’oscurità divenne filiforme e si trasformò in un tornado intorno a lei, soffocando in parte il suo grido.

Wanda sganciò con la magia il gancio del medaglione regalo della zarina, che cadde sul pavimento. Si dibatté nell’oscurità, soffocata dal freddo e dalla sostanza.

< Spero basti a far comprendere la mia scomparsa > pregò.

****

I raggi del sole pallido filtravano dalla finestra delle camere della zarina.

A lanciare l’allarme fu uno dei domestici del palazzo: “La sokoviana rapita! Maestà, la sokoviana è stata rapita!”, tempestando di pugni la porta della camera della zarina.

< Cosa fa quell’uomo? Ha dimenticato qualsivoglia contegno > pensò Scott, raggiungendolo.

“La sokoviana, rapita!” urlò l’uomo con tono terrorizzato.

Scott lo scostò e utilizzò la propria chiave per aprire la porta della camera da letto.

“Mia signora!” chiamò a gran voce.

Natalia era intenta a vestirsi.

“Cos’è questo fracasso?” chiese.

“Mia signora, mi perdoni…”. Iniziò a dire Scott.

La zarina notò il ciondolo di Wanda stretto nella mano del servo.

“Perché quella è in tuo possesso?” domandò gelida.

“Mia sovrana, è stata rapita” esalò il cavaliere.

Il servo cadde in ginocchio, tremante.

Natalia strappò la collana dalle sue mani e andò nella camera della regina, trovandola nel caos completo.

“Latveriani, la puzza di demone la riconosco da chilometri” ringhiò. “Questo è un atto di guerra, abbiamo ponderato sin troppo la diplomazia, sembra”.

“È tempo di guerra!” urlò Pietro.

“Mio cavaliere, prepara un messaggio ufficiale per i latveriani e poi i nostri eserciti” stabilí la zarina “… del loro regno non resterà che cenere”.

“Subito, signora di tutte le Russie” ubbidì Scott.

Clint su appoggiò alla parete e sospirò pesantemente.

“Penso sia il momento di schierarmi” disse roco.

Pietro caricò la pistola.

“Ora ho bisogno di te, Clint”disse Natasha. “Sei tu che devi decidere la parte che è più giusto servire”. Sospirò. “E ho bisogno di te al comando sia per sconfiggere Latveria, e sia perché Wanda, con la pace mondiale, sia salva”.

Clint chinò lo sguardo.

“Cosa ne sarà del re nemico?” chiese.

“Sarà portato in giudizio davanti a me”disse la zarina. “E sarà Wanda a stabilire la sua sorte, con Pietro e te”decretò. “… ma non uscirà in ogni caso dal mio palazzo, non sarà mai più un re o un uomo libero. Il suo patrimonio sarà usato a risarcire le vittime sokoviane del suo sterminio disgustoso. Il resto spetta a voi” spiegò.

“Avrete la mia ubbidienza. Vi dimostrerò il mio valore nel condurre le truppe, sperando nel vostro buon cuore nel giudizio” giurò Clint.

“Allora parti” disse Natasha. “E porta il mio esercito alla vittoria” ordinò. “Primo cavaliere, collabora con lui affinché abbiate entrambi tutto ciò che vi occorre per liberare Wanda, ingiusto ostaggio della guerra”.

“Io e voi vostra altezza ci infiltreremo nel castello per altre vie?” chiese Pietro, mentre Scott seguiva Clint.

“Esattamente, bravo ragazzino”disse Natasha, iniziando a prepararsi abiti più comodi. “Partiamo immediatamente” lo avvisò, ispezionando la sua collezione di armi e narcotici, veleni e apparecchi da scasso.

“Non attendo altro” le disse il giovane, correndole dietro.

 

 


	19. Attacco a Latveria

Natasha partì a cavallo di un animale bianco come la neve , che non si distingueva per colore dal paesaggio.  Pietro la seguì con un cavallo argenteo.

Raggiunsero Latveria dopo molte ore di viaggio. Si accamparono in prossimità del castello, nascosero le cavalcature tra le asperità della roccia.

“Abbiamo lasciato il tempo alle mie truppe di distruggere il loro esercito. Però dobbiamo fermare direttamente lo stregone”.

“Non riusciremo mai ad entrare di nascosto. Le guardie ci percepirebbero con la magia del loro signore” mormorò Pietro.

“Allora non entreremo di nascosto” disse Natasha, facendogli l’occhiolino.

****

“Dobbiamo entrare”disse Natasha a una delle guardie. “Ho un incontro col re”.

Tutte le guardie le puntarono contro le lance.

“Fateci entrare. Non riconoscete il prediletto del re?” chiese Pietro.

Le guardie parlottarono tra loro.

“È solo una donna, sarà l’amante” si sentì bisbigliare uno di loro.

Le guardie abbassarono le armi e si fecero da parte, aprendo le porte delle mura del castello.

 Natasha aspettò il cenno di Pietro per proseguire.

< Mi hanno preso per la sua donna. Sembrargli sottomessa avallerà la messinscena > pensò.

Arrivarono alle porte del meraviglioso palazzo reale.

“Porto la nuova concubina del re” disse Pietro. “Devo conferire con Sua Maestà a riguardo” riassunse al ciambellano.

“Vorrai dire la tua. Lo sappiamo che il re sta per sposarsi. Quando smetterai di tirare la corda?” gli chiese il ciambellano.

“Quando il re mi avrà dato udienza” disse Pietro.

Natasha si avvicinò all’uomo. “Per favore, concedeteci udienza”.

Gli soffiò in viso una polvere narcotizzante.

“È ora di passare al mio, metodo” commentò, togliendosi il mantello, scavalcò il ciambellano e aprirono le porte della cappella interrompendo la cerimonia.

Una miriade di arcieri puntò le loro frecce su i due. Sui sedili per gli ospiti erano accomodati grotteschi troll.

Natasha si guardò attorno e scambiò un’occhiata con Pietro.

“Fammi vedere quanto sei veloce” disse e scagliò il coltello a rivelare le manette che bloccavano Wanda.

< È tempo di usare la mia magia > pensò Pietro. Scattò e afferrò la spada di un troll. Una pioggia di frecce venne scagliata contro di lui, con la sua magia color perla raggiunse la supervelocità e la utilizzò per tagliare la moltitudine di frecce prima che lo raggiungesse.

“Non può essere!” gridò il re.

“Sapevo sareste venuta” sussurrò Wanda, mentre i troll correvano verso di lei e la zarina.

“Liberala”ordinò la zarina. “Il mio esercito è ormai fuori dalle tue mura, il tuo è stato spazzato via.

Sono a malapena disposta a tollerare che tu esista, latveriano, figurarsi se sottrai la principessa alla sua pace”.

Pietro puntò verso di lui la pistola.

“Vi esorto a sfiorare mia sorella solo per avere il piacere di bagnarmi del vostro sangue, altezza” lo sfidò, togliendo la sicura.

“La regina è destinata a me!” urlò il sovrano.

“Non è mai stato così” disse Wanda. “Levami le mani di dosso!” gridò schifata, allontanandolo con un’esplosione di energia magica.

Lo stregone balzò, levitando, osservando Wanda far esplodere i troll con la magia vermiglia.

“Zarina. Il potere che avevi non ti bastava?

Dovevi sobbillarmi a tradirmi?!” tuonò.

“Non ti permetto di prendere dalla mia sicurezza coloro che mi sono cari”disse l’imperatrice. “Io non l’ho sobillato, gli ho ridato la sua famiglia”.

Pietro prese Wanda portandola dietro la regina, al sicuro.

Il sovrano riatterrò.

“Anch’io volevo solo riunirlo ad essa” ringhiò, estraendo una spada alta due volte lui.


	20. La fine del re di Latveria

“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”

12 dicembre:

– Obbligo: scrivi una storia dove sia presente il numero dieci, ambientata nel nord Europa.

 

Natasha alzò la mano.

“Non abbiamo paura di te, desisti, il mio esercito è alle porte e con una nuova sorpresa per te” lo esortò l’ultima volta, guardando la lama.

“Non posso lasciar semplicemente cadere Latveria. Mi devi una battaglia, sovrana di tutte le Russie.

Se sarai tu a trionfare, avrai la mia vita.

Che circondata da traditori, ha perso molto del suo passato valore” la sfidò il re.

“No” disse Natalia. “Non è mio compito privarti della vita” sentenziò. “Io ho già vinto”.

Gli strinse un braccio attorno al collo e lo bloccò contro di sé, una freccia sibilò nell’aria e trafisse lo stomaco del re.

“Barton!” gridò quest’ultimo, riconoscendo l’uomo che l’aveva scoccata. Sputò sangue.  “Cane traditore!”.

Clint abbassò l’arco.

“Più traditori di quanti ne immaginavate” disse, guardandolo esaltare l’ultimo respiro.

Natalia lo lasciò cadere per terra e corse da Wanda e Pietro.

“State tutti e due bene,vero?” domandò con tono premuroso. “Andiamo via da qui, l’esercito provvederà al resto e se vorrete, questo regno sarà annesso a Sokovia, vostro reame”.

“Voglio solo andarmene” gemette Wanda.

“Latveria deve pagare. L’annessione sarà il minimo” rispose Pietro, abbracciando la sorella.

Natasha annuí.

“Torniamo a palazzo, ora” disse gentilmente.

**********

La zarina accompagnò Pietro e Wanda nella stanza di lei, che era stata riordinata nel frattempo dai servi.

< La mia servitù è conscia della mania della zarina per il più assoluto ordine > pensò Pietro.

“Nascemmo giorno 10, venimmo separati il 10 e, ora, siamo stati vittoriosi nel decimo giorno di questo mese. Che l’intera San Pietroburgo lo sappia e possa tessere le lodi della loro imperatrice, che ha permesso che questo avvenisse!” gridò. Allargò le braccia e fece un inchino in avanti.

“Allora vai e che il dieci sia il numero della fortuna di tutta l’Europa, finalmente libera dal gioco dello stregone re di Latveria” rispose Natalia, guardandolo uscire.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle del ragazzo.

“Come ti ho promesso, questo è tuo” disse la rossa, restituendo a Wanda il ciondolo. “Ora, riposa. Ti porteranno in camera del tè caldo, tuo fratello sarà con te e anche io. Vieni prima di tutto, per me”.

< Forse mi sono lasciata sfuggire troppo, seppur implicitamente?> pensò.

Wanda le posò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla.

“Non potevo essere sua, sono già vostra” disse con voce vellutata.

Natasha si avvicinò a lei fino a congiungere le loro labbra, le accarezzò la spalla scoperta.

“Sarò sempre tua,  lo sai. Avrai un posto speciale nel mio cuore per sempre”. Le spostò l’altra mano sul fianco.

Wanda arrossì.

“Sapete, mentre ero prigioniera di quel folle, ho pensato che vi avrei voluto vedere in quelle camere.

Avreste risultato molto più di lui in quegli ambienti” ammise.

“Spero che questa sia all’altezza”disse Natasha facendola accomodare sul letto.

“Spero di essere anch’io all’altezza delle tue aspettative” mormorò, tracciando con l’indice il profilo delle labbra della giovane, poi scese col dito nello scollo del seno.

Wanda si sfilò il vestito e si slacciò il corpetto.

“Come potreste non esserlo mia salvatrice?” chiese.

Natasha eseguì lo stesso gesto e tornò verso di lei gattonando sensuale.

Le baciò il collo e le accarezzò con energia i fianchi.

“Hai la pelle che splende come la porcellana”. La fece sdraiare sulle sue pellicce. “… scaldiamola” commentò, maliziosa. La baciò delicatamente, le diede dei morsi leggersi ed esplorò il corpo di Wanda, dal costato ai glutei.

La giovane fremeva ai suoi tocchi, spingendo le labbra rosee, il suo corpo ignudo era mollemente abbandonato sulle pelli di animali.

< Per me il dieci rappresenterà la nostra unione eterna > pensò Natalia.

 

 


	21. Finale

La zarina allargò le gambe di Wanda e le accarezzò le grandi labbra con un dito, le vezzeggiò fra pollice e indice superandole di poco.

La sentì gemere.

"A qualcuno piace, eh?". Aggiunse un dito dentro la giovane, sentendola stretta.

Wanda ansimò, lasciandosi sfuggire dei densi gorgoglii.

"Sei vergine, principessa?"domandó Natasha languidamente. "Potrei istigarti al sesso fuori dalle nozze, principessa".

Wanda aprì di più le gambe.

"Non ho conosciuto uomo" ammise in un bisbiglio, le gote accaldate.

"Piccola regina, stai per conoscere una donna"la informò la zarina, inserendole dentro la lingua, poi le succhió il clitoride, godeva delle sue reazioni pure e spontanee. Le strinse il bacino, avvicinandolo al proprio viso per averla meglio.

Wanda le andò incontro, il respiro spezzato e gli ansiti vibranti che la scuotevano.

< Desidero ardentemente di appartenerle > pensò.

Wanda si era abbandonata, il respiro mozzato, il viso coperto dal braccio sottile.

"M-mi sento stremata, mia adorata signora" ammise.

Natalia la ricoprì con le pellicce e le baciò il naso.

"Dormi al caldo, allora" disse. "Sei al sicuro con me". Sorrise, con gli occhi ora di un liquido verde.

< Rassomigliano agli abeti splendenti sotto il sole, tanto raro in Russia > si disse Wanda, guardandoli.

"Veglierò sul tuo riposo" promise la zarina.

"Non ne potrei mai dubitare" esalò Wanda, assopendosi.

 

 


End file.
